


There Is No Limit | Reddie

by PrinceCupcakee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCupcakee/pseuds/PrinceCupcakee
Summary: Richie’s confession and Eddie’s last breaths.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	There Is No Limit | Reddie

It was dark, the fire and deadlights brightening the place but in a horrible manner. It didn’t help that he was practically bleeding out from the huge stab wound planted on his stomach that made his vision all hazy. His features were barely noticeable; the soft whimpers he was trying to hide confirming to Eddie it was him. “E-Eds,” Richie tried his need for regaining his breath cutting his sentence short. The other Losers were chasing down Pennywise, shouting insults at the beast as Richie kneeled by Eddie’s side. Richie had stayed there due to his best friend’s inability to walk. 

Richie’s heartbeat in his ears, his tears and anxiety not doing him any good. He has promised to himself that he would tell Eddie when they got out, but the fearfulness in the back of his mind telling him that Eddie might not even make it out alive. “I-I love you, Eddie,” Richie whispered.  
“I love y-you too, man,” Eddie smiled weakly, his voice soft and broken.  
Richie’s eyes scrunched up in fear. In fear of Pennywise, in fear of love, in fear of rejection. “N-no,” Richie began, but he didn’t want this to worsen, he got an ‘I love you’ back, just not in the way he’d dreamt. Did he really want to ruin this already dying friendship? He regained himself, pushing away his worries, “I mean, I love you. M-more than I’m supposed to.” 

Eddie realized what Richie had meant, and his chest tightened, adding to the excruciating pain already in his stomach. What would he say to Richie? That he was sorry and that he was straight? Was he even? Was he sorry or straight? This was Richie. The lanky trashmouth who always made him laugh, who always made him feel safe. The nerdy asshole he grew up with who was always there for him, who always looked up to (both literally and figuratively- Richie is really tall.) Was Eddie really not in love with Richie?

Eddie stared at Richie’s eyes intensely, and his heart melted at the sight. “Th-there is no l-limit to loving someone,” Eddie smiled pulling lightly on Richie’s shirt, signaling him to move closer. Richie understood and leaned forward, Eddie kissing his cheek. “I love you, too, Trashmouth.”

Richie grinned, putting his forehead onto Eddie’s, tears slowly streaming down from his eyes. Richie took a glance at the rest of the Losers, nodded back at Eddie, and ran over to them. Eddie watched as Ben, Bev, Stan, Bill, Mike, and Richie, destroyed IT’s heart and the deadlights burst. Richie ran back to Eddie, covered in blood but still smiling from ear to ear. “We did it, Spaghetti,” Richie’s face lifted. Eddie gave a short, broken, breathy laugh as his eyelids fell heavier and heavier. His vision making everything look as if he was drowning, he could hear Richie distantly say, “Eddie, Eds. Come on keep your eyes open. We have to leave.” And then it went dark.


End file.
